


I Could Keep You in My Pocket

by underscoredom



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I just want an excuse to write FiliOri, M/M, Modern AU, and more college AU's, it's not very relevant to this particular fic but it's relevant to my back story of this AU, wherein Ori is an Art Major and Fili is a Development Studies Major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili takes advantage of the library to get some unplanned shut eye when, really, he just wants to keep Ori company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Keep You in My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Back story as to why I ship FiliOri can be found [here](http://adamoribrown.tumblr.com/post/39032932809). Fic is also posted at [my tumblr](http://adamoribrown.tumblr.com/post/40424076170).
> 
> Unbeta-d, pardon for my mistakes.

Fili spotted the shift of shadow from across the street. He took his aim, the gunshot making a ringing sound across the empty street. No one seemed to have heard the shot. Satisfied with his momentary safety, Fili took a moment to take his eyes off the screen and slid his gaze towards Ori.

Ori had his legs crossed on his seat, which Fili had tucked into the table for him (on Ori's insistence. Something about how it helped him work and Fili couldn't resist the request). He was busy with a project, alternating between two PSD files and switching to InDesign. He was doing that thing again, wherein he stuck out his tongue whenever he was still trying to get the grasp of a new technique. The December chill made the temperature in the library drop to unbearable degrees (Fili himself was sporting a hoodie on top of his long sleeved shirt) but Ori had rolled the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, so that it wouldn't get in the way of his fingers.

One quick fond smile was all Fili allowed himself to have before he was brought back to his game by the sound of crunching footsteps. He adjusted his headphones and clicked on his keypad, directing his character to the ladder in the alley across.

*

His laptop beeped, just as he was getting close to reaching the helipad, where safety (and the end of the level) was promised. Fili glared at the flash of the orange light, a reminder that it only had twelve minutes left. He saved his progress and turned to Ori. He only had one PSD file left open, but it didn't look like he was going to finish soon. However, he wasn't charging his laptop.

"Ori." Fili got up and leaned beside Ori, draping an arm onto the back of his chair. Ori took an earphone off and raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Can I borrow your adaptor?" He ran his fingers along the back of Ori's neck, light touches that Fili knew Ori couldn't resist, as added measure.

Sure enough, Ori leaned into the touch and hmm-ed pleasantly. He unplugged his adapter from his charger but spied Fili's laptop screen.

"You're not even doing your research," he said, scrunching his face at the grin Fili gave him.

"Relax, my bibliography isn't due until Friday. I've already got my books, I'll skim through them tonight."

"You have that thing with Kili."

"Tomorrow night then."

He grabbed the offered adapter before Ori could change his mind. Fili lets his laptop charge but didn't return to his game. Instead, he shuts it down and sets it aside. It left the table room for him to rest his arms on the table and his head on them. The truth was he had been busy; his thesis advisor scared him into making sure he submitted right on time.

Ten minutes. He just needed to rest his eyes for ten minutes.

*

Except resting his eyes turned into napping. Fili didn't notice this, though; not until he was being awakened. Fili let out a soft groan and tilted his head to one said, opening a bleary eye at Ori, who was still murmuring his name and petting his head.

"Mm.. how long was I out?" Fili asked, voice still heavy with sleep. Ori startled, as though he didn't expect Fili to actually wake up. He took a step back, the hand shaking him going to the strap of his messenger bag.

"About an hour, I think," Ori replied with a small smile.

*

They leave the library, Ori pressed close to Fili, who had an arm around his shoulders.

"Were you able to finish your thing?" Fili asked.

"Not really. My battery ran low. I'll finish it at home." Fili cringed, immediately feeling guilty. The project was for a class for Ori's major. He loved that class and generally hated cramming.

"Sorry. You could have woken me up, I'd have given your adapter back."

Ori bit his lip at that, eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what he was going to say.

"Yes but I also know you were up all of last night, doing your proposal." Ori turned to Fili, eyes widened with faux innocence before laughing it away. "You can't fool me with your 'cramming it like a boss' attitude." Then he turned away, an honest blush creeping along his cheeks. Now that Ori had let his sleeves down, it was obvious how it was too big for him. He played with the hem of sleeves that exceeded his fingers. "You also looked very adorable." The statement was mumbled, as though Ori was embarrassed that he may have said the wrong thing.

The thing was, Fili would beg to disagree. If anyone was adorable, it was Ori; with his baggy sweaters, ink stained fingers and habit of worrying his bottom lip. The way he counted his change, to see if he had enough to get coffee from the vending machine. The way he face lit up when Fili came baring a thermos of coffee (and hasn't that been a tradition since then).

The way he could lean comfortably against Fili but still flush when Fili would do it. The fact that he had been so bold as to admit to Fili his attraction but never dared touch him, even if Fili's been trying to say, "Hey, it's okay, I want it too" by initiating the touched. But he also knew Ori hated being called that; it made him feel like a child and Dori did enough of that already.

Instead he played along. "I'll be so disappointed if you didn't even take one single photo," he said. Ori laughed and didn't freeze when Fili dropped his hand to grab one of Ori's to lace their fingers together.


End file.
